Not So Bad
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: Pam's art show doesn't go nearly as planned. She's had enough and is about to go home when a certain someone shows up.


**Ah! It's my first bit of fanfiction for The Office! I love this show. I just started watching it and haven't stopped since.**

 **This fic is based on the season 3 episode, Business School. I kept hoping for something like this to happen, and when it didn't I just had to make it happen so here it is! I hope you like it!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thanks so much for coming," she heard someone say. She looked down at her wrist and checked her watch, figuring it was probably a good time to pack up and head out.

Pam did not expect this to happen. She invited everyone to the art show, hoping for a good night to spend with people she _thought_ were her friends. Roy and his brother Kenny visited for a little while, but they didn't seem that interested in her art, which really hurt but she shook it off. Art isn't for everyone.

The only person from the office to show up was Oscar, and he brought his boyfriend, Gil. Much to her disappointment, they too only stayed a little while. Her day only got worse when Gil called her work "motel art."

And now here she was. Over an hour had passed since Oscar and Gil left. She kept hoping, waiting for someone else to show up. But no one came. And it hurt.

Taking a few steps toward her art, she reached forward and grabbed a thumb tack holding down the corner of one of her drawings. Before she could pull it out of the wall, however, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, these are yours?"

Pam turned around and saw none other than Jim Halpert standing in front of her art. She moved to the side for him to get a better look and said, "Oh, Jim, hey. Yeah, these are mine."

He looked at each one slowly, noticing every detail. "Wow," he whispered. He looked over to Pam, who had remained silent as she watched him look over her art.

"You like it?" she asked.

"I love it. These are really good." He smiled.

She smiled too, "Thanks."

"Oh, hey, sorry I was late. Had the whole bat situation."

She nodded, "Oh yeah, how did that go?"

"I'm 95% sure I've convinced Dwight that I'm a vampire," he chuckled.

"Who's to say he's wrong. It explains a lot," she laughed.

"How so, Beesly?" he questioned, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well for starters, you're incredibly pale."

"If that's your reasoning, we are _both_ vampires."

"You've got me," she threw her hands in the air. "And that reminds me, I haven't had my daily dose of human blood yet."

"You know, I haven't either. I say we band together and go kill that guy over there who thinks socks and sandals were a good idea." Jim nodded in the direction of a man on the other side of the room who was in the process of packing up his art.

"Ohhh, I had a socks and sandals guy _last_ night."

"Bummer."

They smiled at each other, but neither one could think of something else to say. So they stood in silence for a few moments. Jim started to look at her art again.

"So," he finally said, breaking the silence and facing her again.

"So," she said.

"I'm really happy for you. Your art really is amazing."

"Thank you."

Jim took a small step toward her and she sucked in a breath. He wasn't doing what she thought he was doing, right? He had a girlfriend. _She_ had a boyfriend. They had moved on. Right? When Jim looked back at her art again, she let out the breath she forgot she was still holding. Phew.

"Pam-casso!" The voice of Michael Scott echoed through the room. Pam turned and saw him walking their way.

"I should get going," Jim told her.

"Yeah, you should," she nodded. She reached out her arms for a hug, which he accepted. "Thanks for coming."

"Hey, no problem."

They pulled away right as Michael approached. "Hey Jim! I didn't know you were coming."

"Oh, I was just leaving."

"Oh." Michael looked over at Pam, who confirmed his statement by nodding her head, "Well. Bye then."

As Jim walked away, Pam smiled to herself. Maybe the night didn't turn out to be that bad after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **There we have it! I'm sorry it's short, but it is my first time writing for this show and I didn't want to drag it out and have it become unnatural. Please let me know what you think of this! Did I do a good job keeping them in character? Can you see this happening? Do you want to see more? Constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged! Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
